Forbidden Desert Love
by Demon and Angel
Summary: He is the prince of Suna looking for a girl to love him, but the princesses won't love him. With the help of his friend and his future wife, he finds love outside the palace...a forbidden love. Rated M for lemons. GaaraMatsuri NaruHina TemShika ?KankOC?
1. Princes don't love

_Angel: Okay I was listening to Disney songs, (yeah I know, it's lame but I like them) and got a new inspiration for a story. No, it will not be a cross over I just began to think about the whole forbidden love thing and this came out. This is my story only, Demon had nothing to do with this. This is only mine, I just told him that I was going to write it and he said ok. So here is __Forbidden Desert Love_

The young red-haired prince burst through the door to his bed chamber. Following him was a blonde body guard more carefully and slowly. The blonde stopped at the door after closing it behind him and watched the prince sit down at the edge of his bed.

"Naruto, why do I bother with choosing? All the princesses want is power and money. But I don't want that from anybody. I just want to love somebody who will love me back."

Naruto nodded. "You'll find somebody, Gaara-sama. Right now just relax. It'll be at least two weeks before your next trip and who knows, she might have already found a prince to marry and then you'll have two months."

Gaara sighed, laying down in the silk sheets. "You're right. You may go to your Hinata for the night, Naruto, I'll be fine tonight."

The blonde smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Gaara." Then he left Gaara alone. Naruto had been Gaara's best friend for his whole life when he was rescued by Gaara's father's guards. When Naruto was old enough for the royal guard, Gaara requested Naruto to be his personal guard. They've been like this ever since.

Gaara changed into his silk sleeping pants and sat at the open window looking out into the desert of Suna. The moon was red tonight and he always enjoyed watching the moon before he went to bed. Soon the redness of the moon faded away and gave room for the beautiful silver glow of the night.

Gaara is the youngest prince of Suna. His older brother, Kankuro has denied the throne to join the military force and Temari married a lord in Konoha and was living there. The young prince was now the heir to the throne that his father held and will step down once Gaara chose and married a princess of distant lands around the world. He visited many beautiful princesses…but their personalities never matched what he wanted in a wife. He wanted a girl who was just a beautiful inside as she was outside. He wanted love. He remembered what his father said, "Ha! Princes don't marry for love! They marry for power and land and armies." And that was the end of that conversation.

************************************************************************

Naruto kissed his pale wife gently with love. She giggled and hugged him. "Welcome home, my love," she said softly. Being 16, she was the most beautiful servant girl in the palace. Every man wanted her, but she only wanted one man.

He smiled at her holding her tightly. "I'm just glad to see you, Hinata." They had secretly seen each other for a while, then eventually their courtship was found out and not punished for. Now everybody in the palace knows of their love.

"I still can't believe that Gaara-sama is going to have his advisors plan our wedding," Hinata exclaimed, "He really didn't have to do that for us."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Hinata. Other than he's very kind and wants to see us happy." He looked sad for a moment. "Though I'm beginning to feel bad for him."

Hinata sighed. "This princess wasn't for him this time?" Naruto shook his head. "He isn't going to find love with royalty. He might want to find…a secret lover."

"No," Naruto muttered, "Gaara is too noble, he won't hurt a girl that way. Soon he'll have to marry just to please his father and inherit the throne."

She crossed her arms. "Naruto, you know just as much as I do that Gaara will not give in."

She was right. Gaara will keep searching his whole life for love, and possible die alone. He didn't want that for his best friend…his brother. If Hinata was saying that, then she had a plan. "What are you thinking, Hinata?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." She glanced around. "I plan on taking him outside the palace walls and into the village. Maybe he'll find somebody he'll like." Naruto gave her a skeptical look. "I know, it's dangerous, but it's worth a shot. Just one time. You can join us."

He sighed. He never liked the idea of Hinata in danger, even this kind where the punishment is banishment for betrayal. But, if it'll help Gaara, it was worth a try. "Okay, I'll talk to Gaara about it tomorrow."

She kissed him. "Thank you." She sat in his arms in his bed. "I love you, Naruto."

He lifted her chin and smiled at her sweetly, his blue eyes glowing at her. "I love you too, my beautiful Hinata."

************************************************************************

Outside the palace walls, in an abandoned ruined home, a single young peasant girl looked up at the moon that glowed upon her. She sighed, enjoying the moon's beauty as she had every night her whole parentless life. She always prayed to the Goddess of Beauty and would praise Her every morning when she would look at her reflection in her water basin. She ran her fingers through her sandy blonde hair that was tangled but if she brushed it, it would feel like silk. "Goddess of Koishii, I know I don't pray to you much, but hear my prayer tonight. Please, send me a good man who would love me and care for me gently." She closed her chocolate brown eyes and sat still for a moment, letting the gentle breeze kiss her bare skin of her arms, legs, and cheeks kindly. She sighed and went to bed, covering herself with her day cloak to keep the cold out.


	2. Outside the Palace Walls

_Angel: Here is chapter 2 I'm just in love with this story so I will be focusing on it more often updating at least once every few days maybe two weeks at a time depending on my college work. I hope you are enjoying this._

Gaara pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and followed cloaked Naruto and Hinata outside the palace gates. The sun was high and hot over their bodies. Hinata lead the way to the village. Servants went to the village often during their days off to enjoy the shops and activities. Gaara had only heard stories about how joyous the villagers were together. Though he was not allowed to step outside the palace walls.

"Hurry," Hinata whispered loudly, "I managed to have Hanabi distract the guards only for a little bit."

Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and they sped walked through the gates. Gaara glanced around seeing the village ahead. He could already hear the music and chatter that constantly happened day and night in the village. He could smell the herbs boiling for medicines and the meat cooking over fires to feed people. It was so new to him and he loved the idea of seeing the beauty of the village Hinata constantly told Naruto about.

They stepped into the crowd of villagers and went along with the flow. Gaara almost grabbed his hood to let it down, but Naruto stopped him. "No, don't. You'll be seen and attacked by fans and haters. You have to stay inconspicuous."

Gaara nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be, your Highness," Hinata whispered, "It's overwhelming at first for you." She led them through the crowds and walked up to a fruit booth. "Hello, Takumi."

"Hello, little Hinata!" the merchant exclaimed. He was a burly man that made Gaara seem small in his own buffness. "How is your husband-to-be?"

"He's with me right now," Hinata answered as Naruto lowered his hood. Because Naruto was Gaara's personal guard, he didn't get to visit the village as often so the village was still confusing for him to get around.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Greetings, Takumi," Naruto responded, "Could you toss me an apple?" He pulled out a coin and flipped it at the merchant who caught it then tossed him a bright red apple. "Thank you." He turned around with Gaara. "Here, try this. You may have had apples from the palace orchards but they are nothing compared to these."

Gaara took a generous bite and let the sweetness settle on his taste buds. There was an explosion of sweetness and tartness mixed perfectly. "Amazing!" he gasped.

"These came from Konoha where is rains often and there are lords who raise bees to pollinate the blossoms with the others. That's what Temari is living with with her husband."

"She's lucky," Gaara muttered.

"She is indeed." Naruto looked over at Hinata. "Are you ready, dear?"

"Almost, let me get some melons." She reached for one just as a little monkey snatched it. "Oh my! Hey there little one, you're a cute monkey."

Takumi grabbed a stick. "Get away you damn thief!" The monkey squealed and jumped onto Hinata, forgetting about the melon that it was going to steal.

"Oh, Takumi!" Hinata giggled, "The little guy is just hungry." She pealed a banana and gave the monkey a piece.

Gaara watched this in amazement. He had only see monkeys perform for him when he was younger, but this monkey was wild and free. _'Lucky monkey'_

Off in the distance, the peasant girl gasped, watching as her monkey was being fed by one of the royal servants. She knew who it was. Young Hinata Hyuuga, the most beautiful servant in the palace and wife-to-be of Prince Gaara's personal guard Naruto Uzumaki. But the cloaked figure standing next to them…who was it? She pulled her hood over her head concealing her features and walked up to Hinata. "Excuse me, sorry about Sumi. She escaped me." The monkey squeaked and jumped on the girl's head.

Hinata smiled. "Oh don't worry about it, she just made Takumi nervous."

The girl smiled and looked over to the hooded figure next to Naruto. "Who is your friend?"

Hinata glanced at Naruto with very subtle worry. "Um, this is my older cousin," Naruto answered calmly.

Gaara glanced at Hinata and she saw the worry in his green eyes. "We have to go, but I'm glad you got your Sumi back."

The girl nodded and watched as the trio hurried away.

Gaara leaned against the wall in the mouth of an alley, nervously tapping his foot. Naruto looked at Hinata. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Hina."

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same," Hinata sighed, "We tried but it's just too risky, Gaara-sama."

Gaara took in a deep breath and stood straight. Naruto looked over at him. "No, I came out here by my own will. I won't go back and be a coward."Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled, then nodded at Gaara. "Very well. We'll go out again.""Can you guys distance yourself from me so that I don't draw attention to us?" Gaara asked, "That might cause some trouble."

Naruto hesitated, "I guess we could try that. But you will be in my sight, Gaara and if somebody tries anything, we're getting you out of here."

Gaara nodded in understanding. "Very well."

They stepped out into the business of the village again, this time, Naruto and Hinata walked together with Gaara in their sights as he walked to a bread and grain booth.

The girl stood with her monkey on the other end of the booth from where the hooded figure stood. She watched him just examine the breads. Then a little girl walked up and tried to reach for the bread when the merchant wasn't looking.

Gaara saw the little girl and looked at her. She was no more than five, her blonde hair dirty and tangled from the wind. Her skin was dusty and she was very thin for her little body. He felt pity for her. "Hey there, are you hungry?"

The little girl looked up and nodded. Her bright blue eyes were so wide and sad.

He grabbed a medium loaf for her and handed it to her. "Here you go."

The little girl smiled. "Thank you sir!" She ran off to her siblings across the street. Gaara watched as she split the loaf into smaller pieces and shared. He didn't understand, his father had told him that every person in the village was well-fed and happy, but these kids were starving and sad.

He felt a large hand grab his shoulder and he spun around to see the merchant of the booth. "Who do you think you are you damn thief!?"

Gaara's hood fell off and thankfully Naruto had made him wrap a cloth around his forehead to hide the tattoo that he got as a child that shows he's the prince. "I-I'm sorry! I work at the palace and I can have your money here shortly.""Do you have any idea what we do to thieves out here?" The man pulled Gaara's sleeve back and slammed it down onto the table near them, pulling out a large dagger. Gaara's eyes widened in fear. He watched the dagger gleam in the sunlight dangerously.

"No! Please no!" he cried out.

Naruto heard Gaara's cry and looked seeing that he was about to lose his arm. Naruto sprung into action pushing people aside. "Move it now!" Hinata ran after him crying out Gaara's name.

The girl ran up and grabbed the merchant's arm. Gaara flinched as the girl's arm gave in just a little bit, her elbow and forearm shaking but her upper arm provided strong support. The merchant grunted and glowered at the small girl that stopped him.

Naruto ran up and pushed Gaara behind him, glaring up at the very tall merchant. Naruto was at least a head shorter than him, but his eyes held enough spite to make up for his rather average height.

Hinata ran to Gaara and grabbed his arm gently and pulled the hood back up over his head. "Gaara are you okay?"

He nodded slightly, his knees still shaking. He didn't know what he was doing. He was just trying to help this little girl feed herself and her siblings and then he was about to lose his arm. He rubbed his wrist gently from where the merchant grabbed it roughly.

"What do you think you're doing?" the merchant growled at Naruto.

"Saving my best friend." He grabbed his money bag and gave the merchant what the bread was worth. "Now, don't cause any more problems."

"I didn't do anything. I was just going to give this punk what he deserves when this little wrench stopped me." He pulled the girl's hood down.

What Gaara saw made him forget what happened. He looked into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes ever. She looked really scared and he wondered why.

"Hey! I know you!" the merchant exclaimed, "You're that little thieving wrench with the monkey thief!"

The girl didn't say anything, she took off running before the merchant could grab her. Naruto grabbed his arm and punched him across the face. Hinata cried out. "Naruto!!"

"What?! He's being a total jerk to somebody who can't afford anything!"

Gaara took off running after the girl. Naruto grunted ran after him grabbing Hinata's hand. The three of them ran through the crowd after the girl that saved Gaara. She turned into an alley and he followed. Then he saw her leaping from parts of a destroyed building all the way up. He growled and jumped after her.

Naruto and Hinata caught up with him and they stopped. Naruto looked at Hinata. "Stay here, Hina."

She shakes his head. "No, let him go. We'll just stay here and wait for him. I think he'll want us to be here."

************************************************************************

Gaara clung to the edge of the top and scrambled up over the ledge. He caught a rock that was thrown at him just before it hit his face. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't come any closer!" the girl cried, "I may be a girl but I can take down most men around here."

"I'm not wanting to harm you to take you anywhere you don't want to go," Gaara said calmly holding his hands out in front of him, "I just wanted to thank you for saving my arm and possibly my life." _'Because my father would kill me if he knew what I was doing.'_

The girl watched him, another throwing rock in her hand ready to be thrown at the red-headed man before her. His green eyes were kind and didn't show any signs of treachery. She started to relax and he relaxed as well. "You promise you won't hurt me?"

"I swear on the Kazekage's son's life." He internally flinched at that common phrase he heard from peasants today. To think that the peasants thought so little of him when all he wanted to do was to help the land thrive better with the other lands around.

She smiled. His breath was taken away, she was truly beautiful…more beautiful than the princesses he visited. While they decorated themselves with make-up that ruined their natural beauty, she didn't have it nor need it. Her skin, even though dusty, was just the right healthy tan, her sandy blonde hair was long and if it was brushed, he imagined it long and silky soft. If she lived a well life, she would have been a very beautiful girl in this village. But from what he could see around him in the small place that she called home, she didn't have a single scrap of money to even buy herself bread. She had torn up tapestries as her curtains for the sandstorms they experienced, her bed was a bunch of thrown away pillows and it seemed like her blanket was her cloak to keep warm. He felt sorry for the life she had to live because his father was a lying, greedy, cheating scoundrel.

She took off her cloak and he saw that she had a beautiful figure. She walked over to the largest window and sat at it looking out into the distance. He walked beside her and looked in the direction she was looking at…and saw his home from here. It was a beautiful sight. He's seen the palace before, but not in the way she's seeing it. The sun was behind them and was glowing upon the palace, making the palace the brightest part of the land. He looked at her. "You like the palace?"

"I've always dreamed of living there like Princess Temari has before marrying Lord Shikamaru." she answered

Gaara looked back at his home. Now that he looked at it again, he didn't think life there was as beautiful as living free. "I doubt you'd have any freedom there. People telling where to go and what to wear and what to eat. I mean, at least out here you get to choose what you want."

She looked over at him. "Really, what makes you think that?"

He shrugged. Just that simple motion nearly made her sigh in awe. He was so handsome. His dark red hair messy, his green eyes as green as jade stones, the dark rings around his eyes made his eyes stand out. He was taller than her by almost two heads and by the wide shoulders, she could tell that he was at least muscular and strong.

"Well, it's just a dream for me because I'm the lowest of the low here so a change from that to a princess is nice to think of." She sighed. "Silk dresses and plenty of food and a comfy place to sleep would be nice. And respect…that's all I want."

He chuckled, "The Kazekage doesn't get respect from those that hate him."

She giggled, "That's true, I wouldn't doubt that his youngest son would be any different."

Gaara bit his tongue. She too thought so little of him. "I don't know, after hearing Naruto and Hinata talk about him, I don't think he's so bad. He even made his advisors plan Naruto and Hinata's wedding because they are his best friends and he wants them happy. He may be a better Kazekage than his father when he finally marries." He looked down hiding his shame from the girl beside him.

"He's having trouble picking a bride?" she asked, "But he's supposed to be so handsome that he can have any girl he wants."

"I heard that he doesn't want the princesses he's seen. They aren't good enough for him."

She laughed, "The princess from all over the world isn't enough for the Prince of Suna!? Now that's a laugh!" She sighed after a while. "I highly doubt he'd fall in love with a peasant like me."

Gaara watched her silently, never saying a word to her.

Suddenly they heard crashing behind them and they both spun around to see the Kazekage's loyal guards bursting in. Gaara cursed, "They are after me!"

The girl grabbed his hand and stepped on the window's edge. "You scared of heights?"

"No," he answered.

"Then JUMP!" She jumped pulling him with her, they hit several blanket roofs that helped soften their blow at the bottom when they crashed into several empty barrels. Gaara managed to twist himself around to soften her landing and she landed on his chest. He grunted in pain from the pressure the fall created. She gasped and jumped up. "Oh God! Are you okay?"

He nodded standing up. "I'm fine."

Soon the guards ran up to them. "We found you! You thieving wrench, you're going to prison!"

Gaara snarled. "You don't want to do that." He unwrapped the white cloth just as Naruto and Hinata ran up behind the guards.

"Gaara! Don't!" Naruto called out.

It was too late, the cloth was off and Gaara had exposed himself to the royal guards and to the girl in the hands of the leader of the guards. The red tattoo symbol of "love" showed that he was the youngest prince of Suna. The guards got down on one knee and forced the girl to her knees even lower than them because of her stature here. She was a peasant in the presence of Prince Gaara.

"We apologize, you're Highness."

Naruto moved through them and stood beside Gaara as Hinata stood where she was. The leader stood up, the girl's arms behind her back tightly. She whimpered. She looked over at Gaara with disbelief in her eyes. She had talked to the Prince of Suna…and basically called him a bastard. She felt really stupid now.

Hinata watched as the poor girl lowered her head in shame. She stepped in front of the leader guard. "Wait, I'll take responsibility of her."

He shook his head. "No chance, young Hinata. I'm sorry. We let her into the palace and she'll rob us all."

Hinata crossed her arms, but said no more. She knew that she wouldn't win an argument with the Kazekage's best guard. She stood beside Naruto, holding his hand. Naruto nodded at the guard. "We'll take Gaara-sama home. He just wanted to visit the village once."

Gaara glanced at the girl. He could tell that she was really upset about what just happened and he felt responsible for it. She was living a perfectly fine life for her until he came in and messed it up. He walked over to the girl and lifted her chin. They met eyes and he noticed tears. "Don't cry." He looked at Naruto and gave him a signal that even Hinata didn't know. Naruto nodded and tossed Gaara his bag of money. Gaara glared once at the guard and he let her go. He took her hand gently and set the bag in her palm. "Here, this is for you."

She shook her head. "N-no, y-you don't h-have to," she whispered trying to not cry even though the tears wouldn't stop. She looked away from him.

He closed her fingers around the bag. "Please, it's the least I can do for saving me and talking to me. You showed me what my father wouldn't. I promise, I will help this village when I become Kazekage and everybody will live happily."

She nodded and dropped to one knee. "Th-thank you y-your M-Majesty."

He kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin again with a finger. "What's your name so that I can find you again."

She blushed when those bright green eyes bore into her brown eyes. "M-Matsuri, your M-Majesty."

"Don't call me by that. You know me as Gaara. Please call me Gaara." She nodded as he stood facing his father's guards. "Don't harass her anymore, you got that?" His voice was so stern with them, yet was gentle with her. She had expected him to spit on her and kick her, but he didn't. He stood up for her and gave her coins. Being a thief for her whole life, she wouldn't spend much on what she wanted, only what she needed.

The guards nodded firmly. "Your wish is your command, you Majesty."

Naruto touched Gaara's shoulder. "Come on, it's getting dark, Gaara-sama. Let's get you home and cleaned."

Gaara nodded. Then looked over at Matsuri who was still on her knees holding the bag of money close to her heart. He smiled kindly at her. "I'll see you again hopefully, Matsuri."

She looked at him one last time before he left her behind. The guards left her alone like he ordered them to. She looked up into the dark purple sky, seeing the reddish moon and sighed, "Thank you, Goddesses."


	3. Keeping a Dangerous Secret

_Angel: Once again, I have finished a chapter within a complete 24 hours. I won't write for a few days because I have to study for a biology exam in like two weeks. But you will have another chapter soon, but for now, please enjoy the third chapter of Forbidden Desert Love!!!  
_

Gaara twitched his fingers subtly as the sand in his hand formed different shapes and objects. He was entertaining his niece as Temari and Shikamaru were visiting. She squealed in laughter clapping her little hands cutely. Gaara chuckled as he made the sand into a little tiger that jumped onto her. She squealed and played with it. He smiled, his niece was a very beautiful girl. She had Temari's hair and Shikamaru's dark eyes. Thankfully, she had Temari's spunk and energy.

Naruto smiled from behind Gaara. He and Hinata were thinking about having a child soon after seeing Temari's little Miko. He saw something in Gaara's stance though. It seemed like he was missing something important in his life.

Gaara stood, little Miko in his arms. "Okay there, it's time for your nap sweetie."

"No no Uncle Gaara!" she whimpered, "Me want to play more."

"No, Miko, it's time to take a nap," he muttered kindly. She gave in and he laid her in Temari's old bed and covered her up with a silk sheet. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. Gaara returned to his bed chambers, Naruto followed him up to the door and watched as Gaara sat on his bed. "Naruto, what's it like?"

"I don't understand, Gaara-sama."

"Loving somebody who loves you back," Gaara muttered sadly, "What's it like to be loved back when you love somebody."

Naruto smiled. "I can't describe it. That's how beautiful it is. It's something that you'll have to experience on your own."

Gaara sighed, turning away. "Can I be left alone for a while?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course, Gaara-sama." He left the room closing the door.

Gaara sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about her for weeks after meeting her in the market. Her chocolate brown eyes haunted his dreams every night, her name interrupted his thoughts every day. _Matsuri Matsuri Matsuri._ That beautiful name. What was he going to do with himself? He curled up inside himself and let his mind wander. Maybe after doing that, he would be able to be himself.

************************************************************************

Matsuri sat in her window, gazing at the Palace. Now, it didn't hold the same meaning she started with. She didn't seek a life as a princess. She now seeks love from a certain prince who helped her life seem a little brighter. She never left her home, but she bought food when she needed it and so far hasn't spent as much as normal people would. She sighed and turn away, seeing her little monkey Sumi sleeping on a pillow. Little Sumi had been happier since Gaara gave her the money. Sumi has been able to rest easy because she wouldn't have to steal to eat. Matsuri smiled and closed her eyes, sighing. "Lady Koishii, please, I ask you for guidance to find the love of the man who has stolen my heart." She opened her eyes and looked up at the stars one last time. She saw one of the twinkle and smiled. She crawled into her bed and went to sleep.

************************************************************************

In the darkness of the night, on the roof of Matsuri's home, a tall woman with golden hair and sea blue eyes sat on her knees. She smiled down on the young girl sleeping. _'I hear your prayer, little one. And I will answer it.'_

************************************************************************

When Matsuri woke up, she felt like somebody was watching her. Then she saw a note pinned to the curtain of the large window facing the palace. She stood up and walked to it, reading it.

"_Come and meet me outside the village. I can help you. K."_

"Who's K?" she muttered. She shrugged and ran a comb through her hair, donned her cloak and got Sumi to sit still under the hood. Walking outside the village, she saw less and less people. She looked around for her mysterious messenger.

Then she heard her name being called. When she looked, she saw a tall woman standing before her. "Are you K?" Matsuri asked

The woman nodded. "My name is Kira, you prayed to me last night and I've come to help you."

Matsuri stared at the woman in disbelief. This couldn't be Lady Koishii. She hadn't answered her before so why should she now? "Okay, what do you want from me?"

Kira cocked her head in confusion. "I do not understand. I am Lady Koishii and you prayed to me to help you gain the love of the man who had stolen your heart. I'm only answering you're prayer by coming down here to help you on your path to become his lover."

Matsuri shook her head. "We can't be together no matter how much I want it. He's a prince and I'm…just a thief."

The goddess held Matsuri's arms firmy. "You haven't stolen a single thing in weeks. You are not a thief, you just led a hard life and worked to get what you needed. Gaara was sent to you to show you that your life can change. It can be better. It can be full of joy and love. But you must hold it to your heart and never let it go."

Matsuri looked into the bright blue eyes of the goddess as she claimed herself to be and began to see some truth in what she was saying. Gaara had given her a small taste of a life that she only dreamed of. Maybe the woman before her really is the goddess she prayed to and will help her.

"How will you help me?" she goddess smiled. "Come with me and I will get to work on you."

The next thing Matsuri knew, she was standing in a beautiful oasis garden complete with desert flowers and a bubbling stream leading to a small pond. She gasped spinning around her. "It's beautiful!"

"Thank you," Kira responded with a smile, "I live here to get away from the drama of my sisters." She faced Matsuri. "Okay, let's get started."

************************************************************************

Gaara kneeled before his father, the Kazekage. He knew that he looked a lot like his father except his red hair and green eyes with his distinguishing black rings. His father had brown hair and dark eyes.

"Rise my son. What is it you seek of me?"

"Father, I wish of it that you try to convince Kankuro to take up the throne as it's supposed to be. There's rumor he's found a princess to marry while traveling with his men."

His father stood. Gaara could see the anger rising in his father's dark eyes. "What? Do you have doubts about you as being Kazekage?"

Gaara shook his head. "No father, I just request more time to search for a princess to marry."

"Are you senile?! You've had several years of searching and you looked in almost every single kingdom and lord's household and yet haven't chosen a princess. In you're next trip to visit a princess, you will choose her and you will inherit the throne." He grabbed Gaara's shirt collar and sat him in the throne. "Now see, if you had chosen a princess earlier, you would already be here with her in the throne beside you."

Gaara looked over at the smaller throne decorated with flowers and a purple cushion. The last woman to sit there was his mother before her death. He sighed, looking down in his lap. "Yes, Father, I understand what I am to do."

Naruto burst through the doors leading from the hall into the throne room. "Gaara-sama, Kazekage-sama! Hurry outside, there's a duchess from an unknown land here to see Gaara-sama!"

Gaara looked at his best friend before jumping up and rushing outside. There was a group of people gathering outside the palace gate and on the inside of the gate, a large tiger the size of two horses stood tall and proud and riding upon it were two women. One with brown hair, the other with blonde hair. A group of soldiers stood around the tiger with their swords out and ready to strike anybody who would attack the women they were guarding. A short chubby man ran up to Gaara and the Kazekage and bowed so low they thought he was going to flip over. "Good day Lord Kazekage of Suna and Prince Gaara. May I present to you, Lady Kira and her daughter, Duchess Sayuri."

Matsuri looked over at Kira with nervous eyes. She was afraid this wasn't going to work, they would be caught and executed. Of course, Kira would live but she was sure that she wouldn't live. She had liked the idea that she had to change her name, but then again, didn't want to change her name so that Gaara would know it was her. She looked over at the prince and blushed. He was still just as handsome as ever. But something was different in his jade green eyes. She saw defeat in his eyes and he looked at her blankly.

Kira stepped down and walked to the Kazekage. The man bowed politely. "Good day, Lady Kira. You're arrival was unexpected. It's not often that the princess or duchess would travel all the way out here to visit my son."

"We are not the normal Lady and Duchess," Kira explained, "We travel often. Sayuri and I enjoy traveling. Since we heard about your son looking for a bride, we thought we'd travel here and see if my daughter is enough."

Matsuri stood beside Kira. She wore a light blue silk belly shirt with a matching serong tied around her hips perfectly. Her skin was lightly tanned and looked smooth. The skirt made her hips more voluptuous when anything else would've made her seem like she had no figure. Her hair was pinned up messily, the bangs covered one of her chocolate eyes. She smiled sweetly and innocently.

Gaara looked at this young girl that stood before him. Well, at least she was pretty for his future wife. He sighed, thinking of Matsuri. It was strange that this girl before him looked a lot like her. He closed his eyes, feeling upset. He wanted Matsuri so much now after seeing the Duchess.

"What country are you from, Lady Kira?" his father asked.

"We come from an island where it rains every day," Kira answered, "Whirlpool Country is the name. But I get bored easily so I travel with Sayuri across the world, visiting different lands and cultures."

Naruto looked at the Duchess of Whirlpool. He was born in Whirlpool and never had he heard about them having a Duchess…or even a Lord and Lady. They weren't large enough to have such power. Not unless they grew greatly in the last few years, something wasn't right. He kept quiet though, not wanting to cause alarm. Maybe Whirlpool had grown.

Gaara turned to Naruto and gave him a weak smile. Naruto looked over at him, then at the Duchess that smiled cutely at Gaara. There was something familiar about that girl. He just couldn't pinpoint it.

The Kazekage cleared his throat seeing Gaara turned away. The young prince snapped his head back forward almost soldier-like. "Well then," the Kazekage said, "let's get out of this sun and heat and inside where refreshments are."

Kira nodded. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama."

Matsuri bowed her head politely, then followed Gaara inside the palace. She looked around in awe. She had always heard about how beautiful the palace was inside, but what she heard couldn't compare to what her eyes saw. The walls were decorated with many tapestries displaying the land's history and many Kazekages. Windows were stained and the sun shone through in many colors. The marble floor had colorful rugs resting on it. On the other end from the doors, sat two thrones. A large wooden throne carved in with symbols of the Kazekage and of Suna sat higher up on several steps. A dark red velvet cushion meant for the Kazekage to sit on rested undisturbed on the throne's seat. A few steps lower beside the large throne sat the Queen's throne. It was wooden too but made of a reddish wood and it was carved into with symbols of motherhood and family and love, all of the traits that the Queen must hold beside the Kazekage, her husband.

Matsuri glanced at Gaara, who stood beside his father more like a shadow than a different person. He met her eyes and she didn't see that brightness that she once saw when she thought he was a peasant like her. What had made Gaara so distant from who he was? Is this how he acted at the palace or just around his father?

The Kazekage glanced at Naruto. "Take Gaara and Sayuri out into the gardens but stay by Gaara."

Naruto bowed. "Yes, your Majesty."

Gaara walked on ahead and Naruto took Matsuri's arm gently and led her after the prince. She gaped at the garden around her. But she had to admit, Kira's oasis was much more beautiful. Then again, a goddess didn't care for this garden, humans…servants took care of this garden. Gaara walked slowly and Naruto let Matsuri go. She walked up beside him and smiled. "Hello, Gaara."

He only nodded in response. Naruto stayed just out of earshot to give them privacy. He observed Gaara closely. He was definitely not himself. Gaara always had his shoulders back, today they were slumped.

Matsuri stopped in front of Gaara. His green eyes met her chocolate eyes and he looked down, afraid he'd mistake her for the Matsuri from the market. "You look familiar, Duchess," he muttered, "Somebody I met outside the palace."

Matsuri smiled. She indeed was the 'somebody' he met outside the palace. She looked around nervously to see if she was being watched. Only other than Naruto, they were alone. She didn't think that Naruto would be negative to what she was doing. "Gaara, you seem sad. Do you want to talk about it?"

Gaara sighed, "I'm ruining your life, Duchess. I just promised my father to marry the next royal daughter I see…you're the bride-to-be."

Matsuri's eyes widened. "What? You're not going to get to know me or anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just suppose to marry you, inherit the throne, and provide an heir for the throne."

She felt betraying tears breech her eyes. She couldn't believe this! He was such a wonderful guy when she met him. Now he was just…a spoiled prince! Then she uncontrollably slapped him across the face. His head turned sharply as he was taken back from the slap. He watched the girl cover her face and run away from him. He sighed as Naruto came up behind him.

"Why do I bother even talking to her?" he asked sadly, "I'm just going to ruin her life."

Naruto watched the girl sit down under a tree, sobbing. "Let me go get Hinata, she'll help the poor girl." Gaara nodded as Naruto left.

She cried in her hands. _'Why do I bother, Kira? He's just a spoiled prince who just wants the throne. I'm sorry I wasted your time with foolishness.'_ She heard footsteps beside her and she looked up. She saw Kira and Hinata standing near her. "Wh-what?"

"Matsuri," Kira whispered, "Please, don't think this is foolishness. Prince Gaara really does want to love and to be loved, but his father is forcing him into this suffering. He doesn't know that you are who you are. You have to tell him."

Hinata smiled. "He can't stop thinking about you," she said, "If he knows that it's you, the girl he can't stop thinking about, then he won't seem like this."

Matsuri shook her head. "I don't want to risk it. What if somebody hears it? What if somebody finds out that I'm just a thieving, deceiving wrench? I'll be put to death and then Gaara will be suffering even more!" She started crying again. Kira sat beside her and held her close, rubbing her back to comfort her.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's shoulders. "Snap out of it, Gaara! Can't you see that this girl obviously likes you? Give her a chance at least." Hinata had told him that the girl was Matsuri from the market but made him promise to not tell Gaara that. He promised, but began to think that it wasn't such a good idea.

"What does it matter, Naruto?" he muttered, "It's like my father said, 'Princes don't marry for love.'"

"That ridiculous and you know it!" Naruto spat, "Temari loves Shikamaru, your father loved your mother whether he wanted it or not. He lied, Gaara, and there's a Duchess over there who is wishing for you to be kind and gentle to her and give her the love she seeks. Give her a chance. I promise you, you'll like what you find out about her."

Gaara sighed, "Fine, I'll give her a chance. I'll get to know her and hopefully, she won't be too much like…Matsuri."

Naruto bit his tongue to keep the secret shut up inside him. He was never good for keeping secrets…and this was the biggest secret of all time. He didn't know if he could keep it shut up until he found out and they were already married and happy.


	4. Taking the First Step

_Angel: I'm so glad that this story is a hit. Yes there will be drama and I will take a different route in the story than in the movie of Aladdin. Aladdin was just an inspiration and a starting point. There is no magic carpet, the genie is a goddess instead, and the Kazekage is a jerk so they play different parts into the actual story. I sure hope this is a wonderful romance put on a different level of my normal writing. Here's chapter 3._

Gaara stood alone in his room, letting his sand form shapes in front of him depending on what his mind portrayed. Sometimes he saw nothing but a nameless confusing blob, other times he actually formed people. He saw Naruto a few times, Hinata once…but his father, angry and strict, appeared often in the sand. Gaara glowered at the sand figure of his rotten father. It wasn't fair to Sayuri that he was being forced to marry her when they didn't know each other. He tried to get to know her, but every time he met those chocolate brown eyes of hers, he would see Matsuri. He would see the peasant girl that he really wanted in the Duchess. He was afraid that one day he would accidentally call her Matsuri.

He sighed, "Why me?"

Just then there was a knock at his door. He looked over to it. "Enter."

Matsuri entered hesitantly. She wore a light green silk dress with see through arms. Her sandy brown hair was let down into windswept waves. Gaara's sand instantly made her against his will and she blushed brightly, giggling. He chuckled lightly.

She crossed her arms behind her back. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk in the garden with me." She smiled sweetly at him.

Gaara couldn't resist the feeling of a smile creeping up on his lips. "Of course, Duchess." Even though it's been about two weeks, he still respected her position.

She blushed. "Please, call me M…Sayuri." She bit her tongue. She really wanted to tell Gaara who she really was so that she didn't have to see the sadness in his eyes anymore. But he had to find out himself. So little at a time, she revealed her true self. Letting her hair down was today's revelation. When she noticed that Gaara had thought about how beautiful she was by unknowingly making a figure of her with his sand, she knew that she was getting through to him.

He called his sand back into him and it swirled into the tattoo on his forehead. She smiled. He was wearing just a pair of red, silk, loose pants. His bare chest was exposed to her sight and honestly…he was very handsome. His muscles were hard and well chiseled, but lean. He wasn't too bulky or too scrawny…he was just right. She wanted to touch him so bad, to feel him under her fingertips. She shook her head lightly to banish the thoughts that could lead to trouble.

Walking outside, she smiled at seeing how much more relaxed he was around her. He held his head up high and his shoulders were held back strongly. She blushed imagining her hands on his shoulders during…_ 'No No!! Stop this! Stop before something terrible happens.'_

Gaara smiled at her. "Sayuri, I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you lately."

Matsuri looked over at him.

"It's just that, before you came here, my father told me that the next princess I see, she will be my bride. I feel bad for what I'm doing to you." He stood in front of her, stopping their walk. He met her eyes, his green eyes intense. She blushed lightly. "Sayuri, I will make it up to you. I promise, I will take my time and get to know you and hopefully…learn to love you."

Matsuri smiled brightly. "I'm glad you've chosen that path." She really really wanted to tell him that she was the Matsuri he was looking for. But he had to learn for himself who she was.

Gaara took her hands into his. Her hands were…wait…course and calloused? He met her eyes for a long moment. She was smiling kindly to him, as if encouraging him. It felt like he met her before during this life, but not as a Duchess. "Who are you for real?"

Matsuri smiled brighter. "You know who I am, you just have to say it."

His eyes couldn't leave hers. "You're not Sayuri." It wasn't a question.

She didn't make any motion to answer him or respond to his observation. Kira had told her to let him find out on his own and don't give him any help. She intended on doing just that very thing.

Gaara's eyes widened. "Matsuri?" His whisper was very quiet, she almost didn't hear it. She smiled though and Gaara's eyes lit up like a fire was reborn inside of him. Matsuri almost squeaked when Gaara scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly into his chest. His heart was racing strongly at the knowledge that the one person he always wanted had been here all along. "I can't believe you're risking your life to be with me," he exclaimed quietly.

Matsuri smiled. "I'm in love with you, Gaara-kun. I will risk everything to be with you." He smiled brightly, hugging her to him again. His arms were so strong around her, she felt safer than ever in his arms. "I'm so happy that you finally figured this out. Naruto and Hinata knew but they couldn't risk telling you."

Gaara sighed happily, never letting go of her. She was in his arms again and that was all that mattered. This time, he was going to keep her in his arms forever…hopefully.


	5. Update From Demon and Angel URGENT

_Angel: Sorry for the delay_

**Demon: Yeah her computer sucks**

_Angel: Where do you have room to talk? You haven't even done anything to our fics I post on here!_

**Demon: I'm sorry, I'm not the writer.**

_Angel: I know. Anyway…I've finally given up on the hard drive, I'm just going to start from block one. __Gaining Control__ and __Call of the Wolf__ will be redone completely and who knows, they may end up being better. __Gaining Control__ will go through the most changes, maybe some character changes or even omitting them._

**Demon: Sad face ****L**

_Angel: *glares at Demon* And I will continue __Full Moon: Tides__ from where I left off. I am posting this update on all of the stories we have posted so far. This post will be deleted once I can update a chapter on the stories._

**Demon: When will you start writing on our other stories, Angel? J**

_Angel: *back hands Demon* I am in college and trying to get a car and a job and I have so much homework especially interviewing your mom for Composition class. I will get to them when I get to them. Unlike you, our readers have been patient and understand._

**Demon: *anime tears* You're so mean!**

_Angel: Really, who keeps coming up with new ideas every week? My head is going to explode!_

**Demon: I'm sorry, baby, will you forgive me?**

_Angel: *looks at him* I guess. *looks back at the computer* Okay, now just keep bearing with me readers, I will get around to posting chapters and eventually restarting up __Gaining Control__ and __Call of the Wolf__ since it is everybody's favorite. Oh, and I've posted a new poll regarding __Forbidden Desert Love__, so check it out._

_**Demon and Angel: We'll be back when we can! J**_


End file.
